Deleted Scenes From A Fanfic Kiz Wrote
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots/short tidbits/drabbles from some of my fics. Read the chapter notes to see information for fic and characters involved (I'll change the characters, per addition).


**A/N:** This is from the night Harry and Draco went to Harry's place, what exactly happened in that abandoned class room? Well... Take a gander.

 **Warnings:** Group sex between Hermione and Ron, with their friend Blaise.

A/U. HermionexBlaisexRon. Part of my Healing Harry story, a deleted scene.

* * *

Hermione stared in shock, the suggestion made her shiver and not in a bad way. Blaise and Ron were all eyes and soft looks, though neither had glanced at her since Blaise asked. She sat up, Blaise's jacket wrapped around her torso from when he handed it to her upon his entrance 15 minutes ago. She hugged it close to herself then nudged Ron, "babe?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her with a warm smile, "it's up to you."

Blaise watched, his nerves coming back as he looked at the two of them and then he took a step back, "I could uh... walk away and pretend this never happened if you wanted?"

Ron reached out for Hermione's hand, giving it a soft squeeze, "'Mione?"

She nodded, her face flushed and then she turned to Blaise, "well... go ahead?"

Blaise looked between the two, Ron was leaning forward on the desk still naked, Blaise was the only one not undressed at this point, "go ahead?"

"I uh..?" Hermione sighed nervously, shrugging, "I've never done this before, neither has Ron...?"

He chuckled and took a slow breath, "I've never done this with friends before." He admitted, and looked over at Ron. The two had a small conversation about something similar a few weeks ago at the quidditch party, Hermione had retired early but Ron had stayed up longer. Blaise and himself joining along the outskirts of the game and the two drinking just about as much as Harry did on a normal night.

Blaise had brought it up when Goldstein attempted to slide up against Harry for the umpteenth time, he had laughed and shook his head.

 _"Draco would never go for it."_

 _"What?" Ron had asked, glancing at his friend just in time to see Draco shoot a stinging jinx across the room._

 _"Sharing," Blaise smirked, "...what about you and Hermione?"_

Blaise had never thought it would have actually happened, even after Ron shrugged and said he didn't mind. But here he was on a late Friday night sneaking into an abandoned classroom and looking at the couple with his question. Blaise was relaxing as they talked, his shoulders dropping from their tense hold and he moved closer, holding out his hand for Hermione and helping her sit up. Ron watched curiously, quietly, and he licked his lips. Hermione sat on the edge of the desk, her legs open and Blaise reached out to take the jacket from her letting it drop to the ground, "you're gorgeous Hermione."

"Th-thanks," she whispered, looking down, that was until he took her chin under his finger and had her look up.

"Right here," he whispered, taking her hands and pressing them to his body. "Right there," he smiled now, leaning closer until his lips pressed to hers and they kissed. It was soft, timid, sweet and she practically melted into his touch. She hadn't ever been kissed like that. Ron and her were always passion, rather it was a passionate argument, a passionate stand off or passionate sex. She couldn't think of a time the two of them were ever slow, soft, sweet...

When he pulled back she glanced a Ron with a bright red face, he smiled, "look at you," he laughed, "being shy?"

Hermione scrunched her nose, and trailed her hands down Blaise's chest, "don't you tease me Ronald!" She scolded, and Blaise laughed quietly.

"Yeah, Ronald!"

Hermione grinned, but Ron groaned, "oh no, not _two_ of you."

Hermione smirked, "ha ha!" Her fingers were sliding under Blaise's shirt and she shifted to push it up his chest. He leaned back slightly and stripped it, pulling it over his head.

He wasn't as muscular as Ron by any means. Where Ron had broad, wide shoulders Blaise had fitted, slender shoulders. Where Ron had thick muscle covering his back and chest Blaise was slim and taut. Where Ron was a slim solid mass in his lower chest, Blaise was toned and defined.

Blaise was taller than Ron by at least six inches, he carried most of his length in his legs and was every bit of prim and proper looking as a Ken doll. There was hardly an ounce of hair on his body, it was like he knew a spell to make him smooth and hairless. He only had fine dark hairs on the tops of his arms, no facial hair (save his eyebrows) nor chest hair and they would soon find out his legs were just as smooth and well-kept as his pelvic hair, making it seem almost non-existent.

Ron was much more rugged. He had grown facial hair over the summer - a faint dusting of a beard, and he had thick red chest hair that covered his upper torso and thinned as it moved down his body. Surprisingly enough he took the time to manscape and had tamed any hair below the belt, so it was neat and short and led a small hair trail to his cock. Hermione loved it, she thought it was sexy. Every ounce of her boyfriend but, in the same breath, the moment she got a look at Blaise she couldn't help but feel the same. Every damn ounce of the man was sexy, from his dark skin to his toned body, to the way he looked at her and called her gorgeous.

Ron praised her, sure, but it was never with the word 'gorgeous' and most generally with the look in his eyes. The look he was giving her right now.

The look that made her face flush and her eyes grow wide and then she was leaning towards him and pressing her lips to his hungrily as she unfastened Blaise's jeans. They fell down his thighs, and wasting no time she eased her hand against his smooth, soft skin beneath his underwear and wrapped it around his length while her lips stayed pressed to Ron's

"Merlin," she hissed into the kiss, _I'm in heaven._

Blaise moaned leaning towards her hand, his hips stuttered slightly and he reached out bracing himself against the desk. Ron drug his eyes down, watching Hermione stroke his friend, someone he'd dare to say was his best friend. He nuzzled Hermione's cheek and pushed his leg open feeling her other hand slide up his thigh. Ron shifted before she could touch him anymore and stood up from the desk, grabbing his wand and transfiguring it into a bed, "figured that'd be easier?"

Hermione shot a grin at Blaise, "he was supposed to do that thirty minutes ago."

"But he couldn't wait?" Blaise asked and reached out cupping her cheek, "you're quite something Hermione Granger."

Ron gave a proud smile, and eased up behind Blaise. He ran his pale hands down the others dark skin, feeling his toned body shiver beneath his touch.

"Talk about adapting..." Blaise laughed, his eyes on Hermione who was watching Ron's hands trail down the man's chest in front of her. She breathed out heavily and gripped at Blaise's hip as if asking the two of them come closer, to join her. Hermione leaned forward pressing her lips to Blaise's neck and then stretched up trying to kiss him. He bent down and took her lips within his own, Ron was holding him against his chest and moved to push his jeans the rest of the way down his length brushing up against Blaise's backside.

The two froze a moment, then Blaise looked over his shoulder and kissed Ron. Right on the lips. Hermione watched in shock, she hadn't expected that and she most certainly hadn't expected Ron to kiss Blaise at all. But there it was, it was different then the way Blaise had just kissed her, it was completely different.

It was rough, she could see the strain of Blaise's neck and the way Ron moved around him quickly, their mouths hard against each other and it wasn't until the both of them were breathing heavily that either jerked away from one another. Blaise reached out and cupped Ron's red, freckled face dragging his thumb down his cheek and across his lips before giving him another kiss, this one softer.

Ron had his eyes closed and his hands pressed against Blaise's body, touching him and feeling him and Blaise tilted his head to Hermione with a small smile, "got room for two more up there?"

"Loads," she laughed a nervous laugh and both of the boys were next to her. Ron on one side and Blaise on the other. Ron was kissing her, everywhere he could touch with his lips. He made a trail with his lips down her neck and across her chest while Blaise was shifting her so she was laying against her boyfriend and his hands were roaming over her body.

He gripped her sides and drug his hands down softly to her hips and then her thighs pulling them apart, "can I kiss you?"

Hermione blushed before nodding, her whole body shivering from the touches and kisses. Ron looked up at the question, stroking Hermione's hair and then he watched his friend bending down and push his lips against her thigh, against her pelvis, against her sex, Hermione blushed dark red and squirmed right against Ron, her nails digging into his thigh, "oh Merlin," she gasped out shutting her eyes and arching her back.

Blaise flicked his tongue against her clit, closing his mouth over it with a soft suckle, Ron gasped quietly and looked down at her nails in his arm, "Merlin 'Mione, that hurts!" He whispered and pried her fingers off arm, rubbing the sensitive skin.

"S-sorry babe." She answered quietly, tilting her neck to look up at him with a playful smirk. Ron rolled his eyes and wrapped her hair around his fist with a soft tug and her moan followed. "A-ahh!"

Blaise glanced up from his pose, he had just slipped a finger inside of her and was rubbing his thumb against her wet, sensitive clit rather liking the way she was responding rather it to be Ron kissing her and giving her hair a rough tug or himself, he just enjoyed her enjoying himself. Ron and Blaise locked eyes and Ron winked before leaning towards Hermione with a whisper, Blaise couldn't hear him but suddenly Hermione's body grew hot and she was giving him a shy look.

Blaise lifted an eyebrow, pulling back slightly about to ask when she moved. Hermione rolled over to her side, got to knees and arched her back without a word. She didn't know what to say, she was nervous. Not in a million years would she had thought she would ever be laying in bed with Ron, whom she loved very much, and Blaise Zabini who up until 5 weeks ago she didn't like at all.

Blaise looked at Ron again, who was stroking himself without an ounce of shame on his face and Hermione looked over her shoulder with that same shy look, her back arched as if offering herself. "You sure, Hermione?"

"Yes," she whispered, sliding her own hands up Ron's legs. Blaise grabbed his wand, muttered a protection charm and then he eased between her legs. Only brushing the head of his length against her opening before he grabbed her hip and pushed in. "Blaise!" She gasped loudly, dropping her head between her and Ron before she pushed back to meet him.

"Oh fuck," he cried out, holding her hip tightly and pushing up to meet her with each thrust. Their bodies met each time and she was quickly losing herself to the feeling deep inside of her. Ron watched with his hand to his length, stroking himself slowly and, admittedly, enjoying the view before him.

"Me," she said dragging him from his thoughts, and wrapped her lips around his cock before he could protest.

"Shit," Ron growled dropping his hand. Each time Blaise pushed in, Hermione pushed Ron until he filled her mouth. "Ah, baby," Ron whispered, stroking her hair and bucking his hips up. He was still sensitive from their earlier tryst before Blaise had joined them and she was doing things with her tongue he hadn't felt in a second.

Blaise groaned when he watched Ron getting sucked off, watching the way the Gryffindor's head rolled back and his eyes shut. The way Hermione was pushing back against him rougher now, the way she was getting more turned on, he rocked his hips faster. Pushing all of himself inside of her and each time he was buried completely he ground down against her ass and made her stutter forward just to pull back and do it again, and again, and again.

"Oh shit 'Mione," Ron cried out the first time the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and he opened his eyes in shock to see Blaise looking right at him. "F-fuck."

Blaise smiled slightly and pushed one hand against Hermione's shoulders holding her in place against the bed, the other he shifted her hips up with a pull of his hand and pounded right into her with his eyes locked to Ron, who was doing his best to keep from cumming. He knew how much Hermione hated when he came in her mouth and right now. In that pose she couldn't pull back but it was hard to keep from cumming when each time Blaise pounded into her she moaned loud enough to vibrate his dick.

And then there it was, Blaise with one last thrust leaned over the girl he was fucking and placed his lips to Ron with a kiss and Hermione rocked her hips back against him moaning against Ron's cock before her boyfriend lost his control and came hard in her mouth. Ron pulled back from the kiss first, and Blaise fell back letting Hermione up who rolled to her side with a face directed right at Ron.

"I tried?" he laughed, wishing he hadn't, when she narrowed her eyes, "I mean, sorry?"

"You're insufferable."

"What?"

Ron glanced at Blaise, running his fingers through his hair, "she hates it when I cum in her mouth."

"Oh shit, sorry Hermione." The Slytherin reached up, sliding up next to the girl while wrapping his arm around her body, "my fault."

She turned two narrowed eyes to him as well, "both of you," but she didn't shy away from his hold and laid her cheek against Ron's leg.

Ron laid back against the transfigured bed frame with a quiet yawn and shook his head, "spoiled."

Blaise glanced up to see Hermione stick her tongue out, and then she snuggled in closer, "mmm."

"She _loves_ to cuddle." Ron answered, and used his wand to accio his boxers to himself, "you're stuck there now."

"I don't mind cuddles myself," Blaise answered and rubbed his cheek against Hermione's shoulder, "always welcomed."

"Both of you are spoiled," Ron answered and flopped back onto the bed, laying on his side as he faced them. Blaise was running his fingers through Hermione's hair and she was laying quiet and still with her eyes shut, "she probably fell asleep?"

"Already?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow, glancing down at his chest where she was laying.

"That was her third," Ron chuckled, "like I said, spoiled."

Blaise watched his friend, and reached out his free hand for the other who eyed it before taking it, "we uh... okay?"

"Yeah," Ron was smiling and giving Blaise's hand a squeeze, "I didn't think she'd be into it."

"I was surprised."

"I think we all were," Ron decided upon.

Blaise chuckled, "uh, sorry you didn't get a lot of attention?"

"It's okay, always next time..." Ron wiggled his eyebrows with a small smile, "hm?"

"Next time?" Blaise rubbed his chin against Hermione's hair, "I don't mind that idea at all."

Ron shut his eyes, letting go of Blaise's hand, "good night Blaise."


End file.
